It's Never To Late To Remember
by xXBlazingBlueXx
Summary: Leah though her life was normal, until she's suddenly sent of to camp, with the explanation that she's a demigod. However, could she be more that just a simple half-blood? And now an Egyptian god has claimed her as his wife! What will she do now? Well, you'll just have to read and see...((THIS STORY IS NOT MINE! All rights go to j.wehl , the original author.))
1. Chapter 1

Leah's P.o.v

For those of you that don't know me, my name is Leah Mandalé Angelo, and my life is the worst. The jocks and cheerleaders hate me, especially Khione Winter, head cheerleader. Right when I get comfortable at my desk, she has to waltz into the room and tell the teacher "Leah is needed by Mr. Hatchet."

_ 'Oh great, what did I get blamed for doing this time?'_ I thought to myself.

I was brought out of my thoughts by my teacher saying "Mrs. Angelo, you are excused to go to the office, and no fights this time., okay.?"

I mentally groaned and rolled my eyes, but answered with "No promises" and left.

I heard Khione mutter something under her breath, but before I could figure out what she said, I was trapped in a really thick block of ice and felt my blood starting to freeze!

It's one of the most painful things imaginable. I lost feeling in every limb in my body and when the ice spread through my body it felt like a below freezing wind on a mildly hot summer day. imagine yourself being pricked with needles everywhere in your body, at the same time. Then multiply it by 67 percent. Then when the ice was gone the pain went away a little bit, but not as much as I would've liked.

Right when my blood was frozen all the way, the giant ice cube disappeared, along with Khione.

Before I could pass out I heard "PERCY! Unfreeze her blood before she dies!"

I heard, who I guess is Percy, retort with "Your helping Valdez."

Valdez, I know that name, I just can't concentrate right now cause I'm frozen like a ter. A few seconds later I was able to move my limbs, but it hurt to do so. I started shivering and one of the boys came over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I muttered a quick "Thank you" and within a few seconds I was warmed up considerably.

I only know of one person who can do that so I looked up, and sure enough, in all of his glory, stood my boyfriend from the orphanage, Leo Valdez.

"Leo! I missed you so much!" I exclaimed with a large smile forming on my face.

He looked at me confused and asked "Do I know you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Leah's p.o.v

It felt like my blood was freezin all over again. My heart literally shattered like a baseball bat to glass.

I looked up to him and said "You should, I was your girlfriend at the orphanage, but I guess I'm not important enough to be remembered. Thank you all for saving me by the way, Khione is a real witch when nobody is looking."

They all looked confused for a moment, then Leo's eyes widened and that big goofy smile grew on his face. "Oh my gods! Leah, you changed so much I didn't recognize you. And what do you mean 'not important enough to remember'? You were -are- the best thing to ever happen to me! Please forgive me?"

I looked around and noticed the other three boys (trying) to look like they weren't paying attention, but failed miserably. I laughed a little and said "Yeah I'll forgive you. But you need to introduce me to your friends."

The other three looked at me like I just ran over their puppy and it was kinda creepy. "What? Oh yeah, the one in blue is Jason Grace, the one in green is Percy Jackson, and the one in black is Nico Di Angelo."

"Di Angelo? That sound like my last name! Wait! That is my last name! Nico's my brother and I also had a sister. Too bad I can't remember her name. All I know is that it started with a 'B'."

Nico stepped forward and said "Bianca?" I gasped and said "Yeah, that's her name!"

Right then I heard a growling noise behind me.

Simultaneously, all four of them yelled "RUN!"


	3. Chapter 3

Leah's P.O.V.

We were running from something very big and very loud. And when we got out of the school the boys got in front of me and guarded me. '

I'm not completely useless' I thought to myself but I was actually thanking the gods, because I have no clue how to kill that thing. When it roared, I whimpered a little. Let me tell you, It scared the Hades out of me!

Jason looked back at me and said "Don't worry, we won't let it touch you. Ok?"

I nodded my head in response and he turned back to the fight. They were tearing the monster apart! It was awesome! Leo threw fireballs, (Which are very hot) Percy threw water columns, Jason summoned lightning, and Nico summoned skeletons. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the monster smack Nico to the other side of the clearing.

"Nico!" I screamed his name louder than a person should think possible.

I turned to the monster and said "You just made the BIGGEST mistake of your life!" Jason, Percy, and Leo backed away, while the idiot monster smirked at me. I caught sight of Nico's sword and grabbed it.

I then charged at the monster and screamed "NO ON WILL HURT OR TOUCH SOMEONE I CARE ABOUT, WITHOUT FACING THE PUNISHMENT! INCLUDING MY BROTHER!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Percy helping Nico up, but before Nico could do anything I ran the monster through with the sword. It turned to dust instantly, and I instantly felt drained, but held on as long as I could. "Wow, nice job! Remind me not to ever mess wi-" that's all I heard Nico say before the darkness took over.

Percy's P.O.V.

Leah was amazing! Warning to everyone, don't mess with her, at all.

We are currently in the infirmary, and by 'we' I mean Nico, Bianca, Hazel, Frank, Jason, Piper, Leo, Reyna, Clarisse, Chris, The Stoll's, Beck, Siena, Annabeth, Rachel, surprisingly Octavian, Thalia, Me, Ugg this is going to take forever! Basically everyone from this camp and a few from the Roman camp are here. She stirred on the bed but wouldn't wake up! After a few hours the Olympians themselves came, and Apollo said that Leah would be up before tommorow. Everyone (Even Ares and Dionysus) sighed in relief.

When the Dinner horn sounded no one left the room, so Chiron summoned everything for dinner into the infirmary so we could eat. Before anyone could summon anything to eat or drink, Leah sat up Screaming and in an instant Will, Nico, Bianca, Leo, Thalia, Zeus, Hades, Hazel, Frank, Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Dad, and I were all at her side.

Will came foreword, and, in a surprisingly soothing voice, said "Shh. It's ok. No one is going to hurt you here. We are all going to be right here for you, ok?"

She nodded and laid back on the pillows. Nico and Leo stepped up next to her bed, and while Leo held Leah's hand,

Nico asked "What did you see in your dream?"

I could see the tears threatening to fall while Leah said "In my dream, no one loved or cared for me. I was always being shunned, pushed around, beat up, and abused." Then she broke down sobbing.

Ares then pushed his way to the front while saying "Out of my way, punks." When he made his way to the side of Leah's bed, he got into a kneeling position, (So he could be level with Leah) put his hand on her back (Which made her jump) and cooed (Keep in mind, Ares NEVER cooes)

"Leah, Listen to me, I will have my whole cabin swear on the river Styx to protect and help you under any means, ok?"

She looked up and nodded while Ares rubbed her back (Which shocked me)

Right then Frank stepped foreword and said "I, Frank Zhang, swear on the river Styx, to protect and help Leah under any means necessary."

The whole Ares cabin followed his lead and there was a lot of thunder booming. I just realized that Leah looks nothing like Nico or Bianca, so I asked why and when everyone tuned and faces Hades, he actually looked scared, Haha.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four  
A/N: anyone who wants to give me idea's put them in the comments and I'll see what I can do.

Leah's pov

My dad sighed and said "Cause she looks like her mother."

I looked at him like he just grew a second head "But everyone else looks like their godly parent so don't lie to me!"

He stepped foreward and said "I'm not, your mother is Persephone. Also, while I'm telling you things I might as well tell you that when you were born a curse was bistowed upon you as well as a blessing. The curse is that you will hold the power of the fates, and the blessing is that you can change fate."

He stepped foreward and as I stepped back. I yelled "ANYTHING ELSE YOU FOREGOT TO MENTION!?"

He sighed "When you were born, the egyptian god of funerals, Anubis, claimed you as his wife."

I lost it right then and there

"SO YOU AGREED?! AND I ALREADY LOVE SOMEONE SO I REFUSE! TELL ANUBIS HE CAN SHOVE IT UP HIS-" my mouth was covered up from behind and on instinct, I kicked backward and the person let out a yell of pain and let go as everyone else winced, imagining his pain. When I turned around I instantly regretted kicking him.

"Oh My Gods! Apollo I swear I didn't mean it! The bullies were right I'm a desaster on legs!" and I ran off into a bathroom and locked the door so no-one could get in. I felt something hit my head and I was instantly out cold.

Nico's pov

A few minutes after Leah ran off, Malcolm Chase, son of Athena, came in the room and said "She barged in on me in the bathroom and I thought that she was a monster so I hit her with my dagger, she won't wake up!"

"WHAT!?" we all ran to the infermary, but Leah was gone "WHERE IS SHE!?"

Leo, Dad, Bianca, Persephone, Me, And basic

ally everyone else yelled. Out of the shadows I heard "Somewhere you will never find her."

I looked at dad and he was whiter than snow 'This CAN'T be good' I thought to myself. Little did I know how right I was.

A/N: I need Ideas, please leave them in the comments!


End file.
